In the motor vehicle repair industry, the service technician attempting to locate and repair an electrical problem in the wiring harness of the motor vehicle is confronted with bundles of wires which are tightly wrapped or retained together by cable ties and which are routed through tight spaces. Once the desired wire in the bundle is located, the service technician must separate the subject wire from the bundle in order to get access to the wire to make such repairs as splicing the wire, soldering another wire to it, or adding connectors. Because the bundles are snugly bound and extend to various locations under the dashboard of the vehicle or around the engine compartment, the tension on a single wire in the bundle is fairly substantial and causes the wire to tend to be pulled back into the wire bundle where it cannot be operated upon successfully. If the wire is broken, each separate end is drawn into the bundle making repair very difficult. Existing techniques to prevent a single wire from migrating back into the bundle include having a second technician hold the wire in his or her fingers while the first technician attempts the repair while trying not to injure the second technician. This method requires a second person to be present.